


He Was a Jedi

by unpheenix



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boot Worship, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpheenix/pseuds/unpheenix
Summary: Anakin Skywalker needs his master, but he is a Jedi with thousands of soldiers counting on him to lead them to victory.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 264





	He Was a Jedi

**Author's Note:**

> A follow up to Look at Me!

Anakin had been rather disobedient, running away from his _master_ once again. Yet he didn't have a choice. He was a Jedi general of the Galactic Republic, after all, it wasn't like he could stay. It wasn't like he could submit himself to his master's use on a whim. He wanted to, though. He so desperately wanted to be on his knees, sitting on the floor of a throne room behind a red door. He wanted so desperately to have his masters cock down his throat, fucking the noise out of his head, dropping him down into that floaty space where the war and his rage did not exist. He wanted it so badly, but it wasn't his to possess. He was a Jedi.

He stared vacantly out the transparinsteel viewport on the bridge of his cruiser, the _Resolute_ , watching the distant stars as they twinkled over the black canvas of space. Far away, on a fiery planet where the sun was completely blocked out by toxic smog, his master would be sat on a black throne, sipping some expensive tea, burning some rare incense. The image of his shiny black boots and leather gloves sent a shiver down Anakin's spine and he swallowed thickly. He wanted to see his master so badly.

"General, are you alright?"

Anakin turned sharply, his eyes wide as he looked to the concerned face of Captain Rex. The trooper had his bucket tucked neatly under the crook of his arm, his brows knitted together as he watched him. Anakin released a shaky breath, swallowing again, he looked away, back towards the starry expanse.

"I'm fine, Rex. Just battle fatigued."

"You should rest then. There's a half cycle left before we drop out of hyperspace at our next rendezvous point, we'll be departing soon." The trooper said, looking out the viewport as well.

Anakin nodded distantly, dismissing himself from the bridge and making his way through the corridors of the Republic cruiser he had lived on for the better half of two years. He hated the bland white walls, the bare metal. He didn't feel like he belonged in them. Anakin nodded to the troopers he passed by when they saluted to him, feeling his gut twist uncomfortably, before hurrying to his private quarters, the door hissing shut behind him as he let out a shaky breath. All of this was wrong. He found himself aching so desperately for him. _Him_. His eyes shot wide and he whirled around his empty chambers, his heart pounding against his ribs. He could feel his masters presence, but it was impossible. His master shouldn't be here, couldn't be here.

_"Hello, dear one."_

Anakin froze, feeling suddenly pale, he stood completely still.

"Master?" He whispered, his voice wavering slightly. No, it was impossible.

 _"You're projecting quite loudly, pet."_ His master purred, Anakin could just barely hear the sound of his master stirring his tea, the metal spoon clinking softly against the ceramic cup. Anakin could visualize him, his foot pulled up onto his knee as he leaned back, sipping his tea and watching Anakin as he stood helplessly alone in his room, millions of parsecs away.

"I'm sorry, master." Anakin breathed out, still not moving, "I hadn't meant to-"

_"Is that really how you're going to apologize to your _master_ , Anakin?"_

Anakin swallowed. He was the only one in his room, but the thickness his masters presence felt heavy in the force. His master was nowhere to be seen, but he was there, and Anakin couldn't make himself disobey. He found he didn't want to as he slowly sunk down to his knees and dropped his gaze to the floor. He heard his master hum in satisfaction and the sound made the blood rush from his brain to his dick and he whined pathetically. His master laughed softly, Anakin could feel his master's phantom fingers carding through his hair before suddenly tugging at the curls around the nape of his neck, forcing Anakin to look up into nothing, his eyes wide and threatening tears.

 _"You have been very disobedient,_ darling." His masters voice was curt and Anakin had to force himself not to sob.

"I'm sorry master. I can't- I needed to-"

 _"No."_ His masters voice was sharper now and Anakin sucked in a breath, _"You needed to be put in your place."_

Anakin was suddenly shoved down, his back hitting the ground and he gasped. His mind was an absolute catastrophe, he couldn't get a handle on himself as his vision spun around the room. He heard the click of his masters boots on metal floor and he scrambled to get up only to have the weight of his masters foot press down onto his chest. Anakin raised his hands and tried to grab at the phantom limb but there was nothing there. His eyes widened as he struggled, the pressure on his chest slowly climbing to the point of pain. It made him feel dizzy. He loved it.

"Master-"

He heard his master laugh again, the lilt in his voice a bit crooked, _"Look at you, darling, you want this, don't you?"_ his master asked tauntingly, the pressure increasing and making Anakin gasp for breath.

"Yes, Master! Please- Want more-"

The boot pressed down hard and Anakin lolled his head to the side, his eyes rolling back into his skull before the pressure lessened. He suddenly felt very warm and when his eyes fluttered open, he found himself on the floor of his masters throne room, staring into the golden eyes of Obi-Wan Kenobi. The man's mouth curved into a grin, his cup of tea held to his lips as he looked down at the mess on his floor. Anakin tried to sit up but the pressure was back and he couldn't move, gasping and breathing in the stuffy air.

"Hello, Anakin." 

Anakin squirmed under his masters boot before falling limp, his breathing heavy and ragged; "Hello, _Master_." He managed to say as his master chuckled lightly, digging the heel of his boot into Anakin's sternum.

"What a desperate little thing, so eager to see me again, as if you didn't have thousands of men counting on you to lead them safely through their pointless war." Obi-Wan hummed, his golden eyes glinting, "If only they could see you like this."

Anakin whined, feeling the flush from his shame crawling up his neck as he looked to his master, pupil's blown.

"I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you?" his master murmured, watching as Anakin tentatively brought his hands up to feel along the leather of his master's boot, his fingers almost reverently tracing the straps and buckles.

"Master-" Anakin breathed out weakly, his eyes half lidded as he dropped his gaze to the toe of the boot, biting his lip as he nuzzled against it. His master watched him, letting him press his lips against the fine leather, his tongue darting out to taste the polish and rubber, doing his best to be pleasing.

"Maybe they'd shove against a wall and force themselves on you." Obi-wan mused, sipping his tea as he watched Anakin kiss his boot, as if everything else in the boys world had fallen away, "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Anakin felt a spike of guilt and Obi-Wan suddenly removed his foot, the force becoming slick and oily with the dark side, his master crouching down and gripping Anakin's curls, pulling the younger man up so that he could look into his eyes. There was something horribly arousing at the way his masters pupils dilated to pinpricks, a sneer drawn over his lips; "Would you like that, Anakin?" his voice was dangerously soft, deceptively mild and Anakin tried to pull away but his master held him tightly, forcing him to stay put; "You'd like them to use you like the whore you are? Like a set of warm holes, just waiting for them to fill you up? You'd like them to strip you of your rank and show you to your precious Jedi council with come all over your face, begging for more? You'd like to make yourself useful for once, wouldn't you?"

Anakin whined softly, his cheeks flushed red, the color of his eyes nearly eclipsed by his dilated pupils; "No, master- I don't- Only you can have me like that." hot shame pooled in his gut and he looked away. He knew he didn't deserve his men, not when he betrayed them like this. 

Obi-Wan watched him for a long moment, his grip tightening ever slightly as a wicked grin cracked across his face; "Very good, Anakin." He purred, letting go of his hair and shoving him back down. 

Suddenly Anakin was back in his quarters on board the _Resolute_ , breathing heavily with his back pressed flush to the metal floor. He managed to sit up on his knees, looking around in a daze. His masters presence was gone and he was alone. His arousal hadn't gone, however, and he couldn't help himself. Stripping off his tabards and tunics, he pulled out his hard cock and whimpered from the touch. It had been so long, his cock was aching red and he stroked it hopelessly, his breathing fast and uneven. He thought about his master smacking him, telling him how disobedient he was for touching himself without permission and it made him sob. Anakin twisted his fist around the head of his cock and sucked in a shaky breath as he came, catching it in his hand and slumping forward.

It took him a moment to come down from the endless roll of pleasure as he stared blankly at the hard metal floor. His knees were starting to ache. Anakin's eyes flicked to the spend on his hand and he was suddenly overwhelmed with need. Hesitantly, he brought his palm up and shuddered as he licked himself clean. He was so absorbed in the act that he hadn't realized his comm was going off and he hastily got to his feet, wiping his hand on his leggings as he answered the call.

"This is General Skywalker-"

"Sir, we've encountered some interference! We need you on the bridge yesterday, get out here!" Rex's panicked voice answered and hung up.

Anakin bit his lip, feeling hot shame cause heat to bloom in his cheeks as he quickly threw on his robes, tying his obi and buckling his belt before rushing out of his quarters. He needed to be there for his men, he was their general, after all. He was a Jedi. 

But he didn't want to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
